The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by WildeAquarius
Summary: "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled." Hermione goes back to Hogwarts. One shot


The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters

"Are you mental?" Ron Weasley stood in his parent's kitchen, a freshly poured cup of coffee in one hand as he stood staring incredulously at his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

Voldemort had been defeated three months previously and Ron was just beginning to settle in to his new routine as an Aurora, and here was Hermione about to muck it all up. "What do you want to go back for?"

"To finish my education Ron," Hermione said simply.

Three minutes ago, Ron had walked into the kitchen a happy man. Nothing on his mind but a cup of coffee and a report he had to finish for Kingsley, the Minister of Magic. Being an aurora was more than just chasing Dark Wizards, as Ron was beginning to realize, when he'd spotted Hermione at the kitchen window, his tiny owl, Pigwidgeon just leaving her outstretched hands. Asking who she was writing to, flashes of Victor Krum in his mind, he was jolted at her answer. She had written to Professor McGonagall, requesting to attend Hogwarts this coming year.

Silence hung between them as Ron struggled between gratitude that it was not, in fact, Krum she'd been writing to, and bewilderment that Hermione wanted to go back to school. "To finish…? Hermione, you could _teach_ some of those classes."

Hermione took a deep breath, she had been expecting this. Crossing the kitchen in a few short steps, she removed the mug of cooling coffee from Ron's hand, and set it on the counter. Taking his hands and placing them around her waist, she slipped her own arms around his neck. "It's important to me Ron."

Ron acquiesced.

.-.-.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts did not notice the tiny owl perched on her office windowsill. Pigwidgeon began to hoot, hopping on the sill in a kind of dance, very pleased with himself that he had made the journey and found the Professor. The portraits of previous Heads that lined the walls enjoyed Pig's performance, their eyes watching as Pigwidgeon lifted himself in flight, leaving the windowsill to land gracefully on Professor McGonagall's desk.

From his portrait on the opposite wall Phineas Nigellus Black, least popular headmaster in Hogwarts history, rolled his eyes.

Minerva started with the interruption in her concentration, but the handwriting on the parchment caught her eye. After all, how many extra long essays had she read that had been written by this same hand? Professor McGonagall held out her palm and Pigwidgeon happily hopped up into it.

The Headmistress smiled & stroked the back of the tiny owl as she carried him over to the table where the remains of her breakfast still lay. Offering him a bit of toast, Minerva untied the parchment from the tiny owl's leg and read the short note. Minerva smile widened as she read.

"Something amusing Minerva?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asked from his portrait on the wall behind the Headmisstress' desk.

Minerva turned, still smiling. "Hermione Granger is asking permission to return for her final year."

Dumbledore laughed out loud, his blue eyes twinkling.

Phineas Nigellus scoffed.

.-.-.

Ron and Hermione appeared through the barrier that lead from the Muggle world onto Platform 9 ¾, Ron pushing the trolley that carried Hermione's trunk. In her hands, Hermione carried a basket with her mewing orange cat, Crookshanks, tucked inside.

Harry Potter and Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasley were next to come through the barrier, Harry pushing the trolley loaded with Ginny's trunk, topped with a cage and a honey colored owl Harry had bought her and Ginny had promptly named Cadbury. The owl hooted with the excitement of the platform.

The crowd grew suddenly silent as the foursome appeared on the platform; and then just as suddenly, the crowd burst into applause and cheering.

Embarrassed, Harry shook the hands and took the hugs offered him. And was very pleased that Hermione and Ron were receiving just as much attention. Even Ginny was getting hugs, since she was with them. Harry looked to Ginny for help from over the shoulder of a skinny woman hugging him tightly. Ginny only smiled and shrugged in response, and her brown eyes shifted just a bit over his shoulder and a wide smile broke across her face. "Luna!" Ginny cried and moved through the crowd to meet her friend and fellow classmate, Luna Lovegood who was threading her way though the throng of admirers. Ginny reached out with both arms and folded Luna into a warm embrace.

"Hello everyone," Luna greeted and pushed back a lock of her long blonde hair over her shoulder revealing the presence of her radish earrings.

The crowd reluctantly began to drift away, getting back to the business of boarding the train, leaving the foursome with their friend.

"How are you?" Hermione asked as she hugged Luna.

"And how's your father?" Harry asked worriedly. The last time he had seen Xenophilius Lovegood he had just betrayed the trio by informing the Death Eaters of their whereabouts, forcing them to escape and to leave Xenophilius with the probability of becoming a prisoner.

"Oh, he's fine." Luna said vaguely. "Bit jumpy still," she added. "But he is ever so glad to have me back. Harry," she stepped a little closer and placed a hand on Harry's arm, "he is terribly sorry for what he did."

Harry waved his other hand dismissively, "Forget it. We all understand why he did it."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "it all worked out, didn't it?"

Hermione stared at Ron unbelievingly. Ron had the least understanding of Xenophilius's betrayal at the time.

New arrivals coming from the barrier began to crowd them from behind, and the small group moved forward on the platform. Crookshanks mewed from inside his basket and Cadburry hooted at a nearby owl they passed.

"Looking forward to getting back Luna?" Ron asked and grinned at Hermione.

"Not especially, no," Luna answered simply. The others stared at her, half incredulous, half amused. "It should be quiet uneventful now, shouldn't it?"

Harry blinked at her, then laughed out loud, "I missed you Luna."

The platform began to empty as students climbed aboard and parents apparated back to their day. The train's whistle blew a departure warning. With a wave to the boys, Luna strolled away to board the train giving the two couples a bit of privacy to say goodbye.

Harry and Ron both loaded the girls trunks on to the train, and with promises to write often, and to say hello to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, the two couples separated a bit to say a more private goodbye.

Hermione's tear filled eyes surprised Ron only a little. He'd known that with all the preparations of going back to school, she hadn't given much thought to boarding the train and leaving himself and Harry behind. Now that the moment presented itself, Ron was sure the reality of being at Hogwarts was hitting home. "Maybe you were right," she whispered and cleared her throat.

Ron's eyebrows shot up in amazement. "About what?"

"Maybe I don't need to go back," she flung away a single fallen tear off her cheek with her fingertips.

He laughed in response and hugged her tightly. "Finishing is important to you, remember?" He repeated her reasoning back to her and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Christmas is only a few months away, and then you'll be revising for your NEWTs before you know it. You'll probably get more done without me and Harry to nag." Her face darkened with the word nag, but Ron was saved by the train's whistle blowing again, startling them back to reality. "Go," Ron encouraged. Hermione acquiesced, gave Harry a quick hug as Ginny hugged her brother, and the two girls boarded the train.

.-.-.

Hermione and Ginny found Luna sitting by herself in a compartment halfway down the train.

It took them just a few moments to stow their trunks and Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket. The ginger cat sniffed around a bit, then curled up into a ball on the seat next to Hermione.

As Hermione dug into her book bag and pulled out her grade 7 Charms book, she noticed a group of students she assumed to be first and second years standing in the walkway staring into the compartment. After a moment she realized they were all staring at her.

With a harrumph, Hermione opened her book and tried to read.

"You shouldn't be surprised you know," came Luna's voice. Hermione looked up from her book to find both of the other girls looking at her.

"Now you have an idea how Harry's felt all these years," said Ginny with a grin.

"Yes, maybe, but he is _Harry."_

Ginny laughed. "And _you_ are Hermione Granger. No one really understands how hard last year was, all they know is that you helped defeat…" Ginny paused "Voldemort." Harry insisted she use the name, and she was still getting used to it.

"I didn't really," Hermione tried to sound sincere.

"Oh yes you did." Ginny interrupted, leaning forward. "Harry told me everything, and he could not have done it without you. I know it. He knows it. And you," Ginny smiled as she settled back "know it too."

Luna smiled in agreement and turned her copy of the Quibbler upside down, as far as she was concerned, the conversation was complete.

Hermione starred at her friends for a moment and gave in with a sigh. She turned toward the group of students still staring at her and raised a hand in hello.

The group scattered.

In their absence, Hermione noticed a boy walking alone, staring at the floor. He glanced into the compartment as he walked by, saw Hermione looking at him and tucked his head back down quickening his steps out of her view.

"Dennis Creevey," Ginny explained, whispering for some reason.

"Oh," Hermione answered quietly. "I remember him from the DA." Both Colin and his brother Dennis had attended the defense lessons Harry had taught on the sly three years ago. Both brothers were small for their age, and both were attempting spells and hex's above their years, but Hermione remembered being impressed when Dennis mastered the Impediment Jinx.

"They weren't in school last year," Ginny said. "I asked Professor McGonagall, she said their parents had kept them away because they're muggle born. She said they were probably in hiding."

"But Colin fought in the Battle," Hermione said, confused. Colin had died fighting the Death Eaters; she'd seen Oliver Wood carrying his body into the Great Hall. "If they were in hiding, then how-"

"Neville called the DA," Luna answered the unfinished question. "With the coins," she added sadly.

Hermione sunk back into a guilt filled silence. The coins had been her idea after all.

It was a little while and several miles down the track later when Luna said, "It's a bit odd for you, isn't it?" Her eyes were on Hermione and her copy of the Quibbler was open, but lying on her lap.

"Sorry?" Hermione responded putting down her book and looking at Luna quizzically. She had the impression Luna had been watching her for a while.

"Being on the train without Ron. Or Harry."

"Or Neville," Ginny added. "We noticed it last year," she continued gesturing to Luna. "How different it was without you three."

Hermione paused, thinking back. Where were they this time last year? Grimmauld Place. Yes, she remembered hearing Ron say how was weird thinking of the train leaving without them. She'd been carrying Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had made soup, and Death Eaters had set up camp outside.

Hermione shook her head as if clearing it of the memory. She looked at Ginny and knew she had been watching her.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears that did not spill over. "Yes," she said and cleared her throat, "it is a bit odd with out them." After a moment, the lump in her throat did not dissipate. "I think I'll get some air," she set her book down on the seat, scratched Crookshanks between his ears and left the cabin.

Two boys almost collided into her as she stepped into the corridor. Fourth years Hermione guessed, with close cropped hair so blonde it was almost white. Their eyes twinkled mischievously and large toothy grins spread across both faces as they glanced back at her.

Shrieks of laughter made her turn around, a group of three girls in Ravenclaw robes stood huddled together whispering and giggling, glancing down toward the two boys, now almost at the end of the train. A girl with long black hair wearing Slytherin colors barged through the middle of the huddle, breaking it up. The Slytherin girl gave Hermione the once over, her eyes traveling up and down and she sneered as she strolled past, the shouts of the three Ravenclaw girls dying out as they regrouped and resumed their giggling.

Hermione continued her journey down the corridor. In a compartment two doors down, she saw two small second year boys, both had their wands out and pointing at a piece of parchment. "_Wingardium leviosa!" _she heard through the glass and she smiled to herself as the parchment rose in the air and hovered a moment before it fell back down onto the cushion as the two boys clasped each other in congratulations.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please check back for the next story in my project, The Sorting Hat**


End file.
